


【FF14】貓肉_約犒

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69





	【FF14】貓肉_約犒

「那个……这位先生能帮帮忙吗？我这边的表演有一个演员临时不能来，只好到处碰碰运气看看能不能找到适合的。而先生你的感觉正好是我们需要的，不知道能不能够来帮一下忙呢？不是很难的，会有人带领着你的。」  
这是那个把他骗来的拉拉菲尔的说辞。  
无比诚恳，亦无比奸狡——没有任何一句谎言，只是没有说实话而已。  
猫魅微微咬着唇，脸色苍白地如此想着，却随即被身上的搔过自己敏感处的动静给惹出一声呻吟。  
他现在身上只有一件过大的衬衫以及过小的内裤——那几乎不能把他的臀部给完全包裹，然后独自一人处于稍高的舞台处被周遭众人所围观着。  
围观着他被身下那藤蔓似的植物所玩弄的场景。  
这是一场表演，但不是正常的表演。除了猫魅所在的高台外，不远处还有数个不同布置的高台，想着也是类似的表演吧。  
没能想更多，本已逐渐习惯身上细小藤蔓的骚扰的猫魅冷不防地被捆绑起手脚并提了起来，让他整个人都悬在空中，让底下的人能够看清楚他身躯的每一处。  
「不……不要这样子……」一向冷淡着脸庞的猫魅感受着周遭变得灸热的目光，艰难地抵抗着，却因为悬在空中没有着力点，那一点挣扎只是让他的衬衫敞得更开，露出其中的红樱与周边缓慢移动着的藤蔓所留下的、湿漉漉的红痕。  
也不知道藤蔓所分泌并沾染在自己身上的液体是什么，但肯定的是绝对带有催情的成份，因为在差不多浑身都被沾湿后，猫魅觉得自己浑身发烫，尾巴不由自主地卷了起来，像是想要缠着谁似的。  
自己被逼进入发情期了。  
猫魅茫然地想着自己的身体状况，过热的体温让他微微张口想要索取冰凉的空气，却在下一刻被粗大的藤蔓给侵入口中并肆意舔弄着他的口腔并缠弄慌乱的舌头，再伸向喉咙——强迫着他把那黏稠的液体给吞下去。  
口腔被占据了，其他藤蔓也渐渐活动起来，开始缠上了猫魅的四肢、身躯，连尾巴也不曾放过。  
细细的藤蔓在他的胸前移动着，偶尔撩开半遮掩着的衣襟，让被藤蔓缠绕的乳尖暴露在空气之中，然后拉扯着，使其在痛楚之中逐渐挺立涨大，成为两颗红润的果子，诱人采撷。那藤蔓轻轻拨弄着红樱，惹得一阵快感，使猫魅不由自主地挺起胸膛，并发出猫咪般的细小呜咪声，彷佛是一只奶猫在撒娇一般。  
趁着猫魅被胸前的骚动吸引过注意力，缠绕在下身处的藤蔓也缓缓移动着。  
首先是两腿被分开，让下方的观众能够清晰地看见那在内裤底下的凸起，以及半瓣圆润的臀部。  
这让猫魅羞耻得几乎要哭出来，一向冷淡的脸庞染上了红晕，毛茸茸的长尾巴亦试图蜷曲起来、把自己暴露的私处给遮掩起来，却被藤蔓强硬地卷着尾巴给拉扯开来，甚至有一根表面布满凸起的藤蔓狠狠擦过他那敏感的尾巴根部，惹得猫魅发出一声呻吟——快感使得他那本来半勃起的稚嫩硬物完全挺立起来，甚至半个头部都探出那小小的布料了。  
这引起了藤蔓们的注意力。  
它们开始往猫魅那被小小布料所掩盖的地方探索，从边缘缝隙处开始入侵，并一圈一圈地缠上那明显未曾使用过的干净器物。它在头部小小地搔过，随即便被过分敏感的猫魅所吐出的一点透明液体所打湿，其中的荷尔蒙气味使藤蔓更加急切，它们开始缠紧并蠕动使那液体涌出更多，甚至有更为纤细的藤蔓凭着自己的纤细往那吐出液体的小孔处刺向，使得猫魅吃痛地挣扎着收缩肢体，却被粗大的藤蔓更加用力地拉开。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的性器被小蛇般的藤蔓入侵并轻轻抽插着，刺激着前列线的动作比之前任何一种撩拨都更为直接，片刻后猫魅便发出小小的尖叫——他高潮了，性器却被藤蔓所堵塞着，令他只能浑身颤抖着品味着这难受又漫长的快感冲刷。  
这是一种宛如吞食毒药一般的快感与茫然，猫魅完全感觉不到自己那小小的内裤已经被藤蔓所撕破，而数根藤蔓正拉开他的臀瓣并逼使其中的花瓣缓缓张开，露出吃力张合着却被外力拉扯着的穴口。  
缠绕着尾巴的那根藤蔓转而朝穴口靠近，布满着凸起的圆润头部试探着伸入那看似狭窄的穴口，然后缓缓探入其中。  
穴口被撕裂侵入的痛楚终于把猫魅从云端上唤醒过来，并在下一刻把他扯入这场来自地狱的淫欲盛宴的高潮部分。  
他觉得自己的身体就像被弹拨着的乐器般，随着那藤蔓的入侵，凸起不断摩擦着过分敏感的肉壁，而当那些凸起擦过软肉时，猫魅本来拉扯着藤蔓的尾巴随着身体的反应一起无力地垂下来，只有口中高昂的呻吟声与身前更显挺立的器物依然兴奋。  
他感受着那藤蔓一寸一寸地在他那狭窄的后穴内蠕动着，也感受着那些凸起除了摩擦着他的内壁为他带上难以承受的快感外，更是分泌着不明成分的液体。  
那些液体除了让藤蔓能够更流畅地滑动，也给猫魅带来如烈火般扑不灭的情欲渴望。  
那渴望逐渐侵蚀着猫魅本已渐趋浑沌的意识，引得他开始为了满足自身而自发地开始收紧后穴，试图从动作缓慢的藤蔓处获得更多快感，也挺着胸膛让上身的藤蔓缠绕着他那纤细的颈项为他带来微微窒息的刺激感，以及照顾胸前那双微微发痒的红樱。  
只是那过于温吞的动作始终不能令他满足，猫魅仰起头发出细碎的呜咽声，额发早已被汗水沾湿，毛茸茸的尾巴开始往自己身上搔痒着，试图让自己越过快感与高潮之间的那道界线。  
突然一阵铃声在广宽的空间中响了起来，猫魅身上的藤蔓像是被石化了似的纷纷停下动作，让处于不上不下快感的他哀鸣了一声。而其他高台上的同样被各种方式玩弄着的人似乎也是一样的状态，充满情欲而媚惑的哀鸣声在空间中起起伏伏着，伴随着令人面红耳赤的轻微水声——那是不满足的他们试图自我满足所发出的声音。  
在铃声停下来后，一道尖锐的哨声响彻整个空间，藤蔓们彷佛受到命令般，把浑身湿透而无力的猫魅给放到地上，然后缓缓抽离缠绕在他身上各处的自己——除了依然堵塞着性器小孔的一小段、把自己断开的藤蔓。  
当后穴处的藤蔓缓缓抽离时，猫魅试图紧缩着后穴把那段藤蔓给留下来，最后却只能在更强烈的快感冲刷下无力挽留，听着小小的啵一声，后穴空虚地微微张合着穴口，只留下一个无法完全闭合而流淌着透明液体的小穴，吸引着人们的目光。  
身体本来就处于濒临高潮的状态，被突然硬生生止着的猫魅小声地哀鸣着，也顾不上周边的目光与越来越靠近的人群，他边抚弄着自己泛红的身体，边颤抖着手想要插进自己那渴望含着些什么的后穴——却被谁握着了手腕。  
猫魅抬起头，想要看看是谁阻止自己的动作，但泪眼模糊的视线只能看见自己身边不知何时已经围着一大群人，并且逐渐伸出双手在自己身上抚摸着，捏着自己尖尖的耳朵，拉扯着自己毛茸的尾巴，拨弄着自己口中的舌头，并把自己无力的双腿给拉开来……  
「不要怕……小猫咪，我们来满足你。」  
这是猫魅彻底沉溺在这片名为情欲的大海前，所听见的最后一句话。

「这真的是上好的商品，做得不错。」  
「是的，谢谢称赞。」  
「你觉得这只猫咪该卖出去，还是留在我们手上出租好呢？」  
「……小的觉得留下来好，看着还是有发展潜力的。」  
「好，就用你的意见吧。等下记得把他捡回来，别让其他人把他带走了。」  
「是的，阁下。」

拉拉菲尔最后看了一眼那被人群围绕玩弄的猫魅，他浑身上下连尾巴都沾满了白浊，看起来色情无比，然后下一刻人群里又发出一声哄动——看起来是又灌进了一道精液，那小腹处早已微微鼓起也不知道多少精液被堵在里头。未待前一次的精液流出来，下一个人又把自己的性器狠狠捣进那松软的入口，使猫魅发出一声无力的呻吟，里头混合着哀鸣与情欲。  
他摇了摇头，还是转头离去了，按照他的老板所说，去为这个被老板所看上的猫魅去准备日后的事情。  
被老板看上，也不知道是好还是坏了——但最少能够保证他不会在外头被玩弄到丢了性命，那可是常见的事情。  
想到这里，拉拉菲尔露出怜悯的神色。  
虽然待在这里也不会好过。  
他看着专门为猫魅所准备的房间，以及其中的小东西……各式各样的，每一种都是能够使人发疯的。  
但猫魅在此时此刻尚未能得知他未来的下场。现在的他，只能被动地吞咽着每一道精浊，鼓着饱涨的小腹被无止尽地抽插着，然后呻吟。  
仅此而已。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20190618  
3072字


End file.
